


All You Want

by T_WolfXD



Series: All I Want [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, M/M, Not ocs, Suicide, kind of at least, not canon whatsoever, read my tumblr for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD
Summary: Sequel to All I Want.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy & Jeremy Fitzgerald, Phone Guy & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt
Series: All I Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	All You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Also posted to my tumblr, find more info about my works there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fnaficsfordays

_Dear Scott and Jeremy,_

A picture of the four of them, sitting side by side. Feet dangling off the side of the small pier, right above the surface of a lake. One weekend afternoon, when they’d decided to all simultaneously go out and feel the summer sun for once. And where a better place?

_We all know that this was always a possibility._

The picture itself, too. Taken not too long after they’d actually arrived, mostly to just shoot the breeze for once. They hadn’t really thought the afternoon out, it was mostly for the sake of trying to beat the unbearable heat. Well… at least up until they’d taken the picture. Then, Vincent had gotten the brilliant idea of pushing Scott into the water.

_Maybe there was only ever a single possibility._

Hell, if that wide grin in the photo was anything to go by, he’d most definitely already gotten the idea. And naturally, Michael followed suit in shoving him in next. Although, it ended up as more of a kamikaze move, as Vincent had taken him down with him. And then Jeremy had just decided to jump in of his own will. Fun, fun, fun.

But he wasn’t in love.

_Still, though… I’m sorry._

A small pocket knife, the blade sheathed inside. This had naturally been Vincent’s- at least until Scott had spotted him with it out and taken it away. Which, while not an immediately stupid move, had proven to be quite difficult to maintain.

_I just couldn’t keep on doing this._

He’d tried stowing it away, but Vincent had repeatedly attempted to get it back throughout the whole night. While not succeeding, Scott had quickly tired of his antics and had slipped it over to Michael to deal with. Which was actually… quite successful.

_Maybe I also didn’t want to, but… how could I?_

Vincent surprisingly hadn’t suspected a single thing. Perhaps it was because he’d thought Scott had just hid it elsewhere, but… he’d never gotten it back, for the rest of the night. It wasn’t until about a week later that Michael finally just gave it back, ever so casually. Of course, Vincent had proceeded to just keep it out for the rest of that night, but still. They could deal with that.

He still hadn’t been in love.

_I’m just so… tired of it all._

Another photo. Not a very well-lit one. But then again, it had been taken in the middle of the night, with nothing but a dull flash and the stars above to light it up.

_You already know it, for the past few months._

It had been a bit before a shift- half an hour before, as he had been told. Even in the dim lighting, it was easy to make out the two of them, laying down flat on the grass, absolutely shit-faced. Whether Vincent brought the drinks or Michael had, it was impossible to remember. Either way, they’d gotten so wasted that they’d gotten lost in the forest outside the pizzeria. Hadn’t one of them gotten stuck in a tree, too?

_I’m sorry you had to keep on seeing me like that, too._

The picture had been taken by Jeremy, once he and Scott had finally found them. They’d gotten carried back, though he and Vincent had still been passed out as the shift started. It wasn’t until at around 4 AM that Michael finally woke up to the worst hangover ever.

_I know I wasn’t that… helpful, during all those shifts._

But even with such a headache he didn’t forget how he woke up. Against a wall, in the corner of the room, head resting against Vincent’s shoulder. He’d been so disoriented, so confused, that he just wanted to go back to sleep, in the moment. And so, he had. And woken up again, at 6 AM, practically entangled in his arms.

Perhaps he was starting to fall in love.

_Maybe it would have been easier if I didn’t come at all._

A small, delicate feather. White, dotted with grey and black speckles as it got closer to the tip. Michael had found this on another of their little lake trips, in the sand. They had become a common occurrence among the four of them at that point, whenever the weather allowed it. Except this time, it hadn’t been all four of them.

_But… thank you, for still trying with me._

In fact, it was just him and Vincent. By themselves, one early spring afternoon. They’d arrived as the sun was starting to drift towards the horizon, sky just starting to take on hints of orange. And then… they ended up staying there, on that pier, side by side, late into the night.

_Even if in the end, it all still came to this._

They’d barely actually done anything that evening, merely feeling the lap of the water against their toes. The smallest of conversation, the barest of days spent away from the pizzeria… yet it hadn’t felt like that at all, not to either of them. Not when it was just the two of them, simply watching the stars and moon slowly drift into view, sitting a bit closer than usual, trying to hide their warmth-filled smiles from each other.

_You really are… just the best, you know?_

Hell, the feather itself… it was quite beautiful, but if he was being honest, that wasn’t why he’d kept it from that day. No, it wasn’t the feather that he had kept at all, not inside his mind. Not inside his heart. Just… the feelings it held. The memories it held.

He had fallen in love.

_I wish you… didn’t have to spend so much time, trying to make it better._

And one last photo, pointed upwards to the sky, in its early morning glory. Taken on one beautiful, half-ordinary day… until just then.

_Because even though you guys did your best, it didn’t work._

A few, leaf-covered branches were visible in the corner of the picture, dark against the growing light of the sky. It was a beautiful picture, even if none of them were in it. But, after all, Vincent had been right behind the camera, trying to capture the colors before they faded. Even though, just like the feather… the picture itself didn’t truly hold the importance.

_It’s not your fault, though, and please don’t think of this that way._

This photo… it had been taken on that hill, underneath that tree. The hill he’d asked him to come to, after the shift was over. The shift where… he’d finally confessed.

_There’s just nothing else that’ll stop me from feeling like this._

A drunken moment that he would never remember from the night before… yet he had no need to, with what happened when he followed him up that hill for the first time. Sitting down, next to him, under that tree. And then… he held his hand. He kissed him, for the first time. And they’d been able to go back down, quietly admitting it to the other two.

He was in love.

They were in love.

_I was going to marry him._

All these items, these keepsakes, these memories. All from over two years ago. Moments so far away, yet so close. Moments they had both wanted to hold onto forever.

Until… just a few months ago, on that same hill, underneath that same tree.

_I was going to live with him._

It felt like his heart had died with him. Everything had died away in his eyes that evening.

_And now…_

Michael dullenly stared at the small objects, scattered across the floor in front of him. Breathing ragged, vision blurry… his senses all feeling so far away. Everything was too far away, from his head, from his heart… from him.

_I’ve got nothing to live for._

And the letter, held in his hands, fingers shakily writing out the last few words. He kept the pen moving, forcing away the stinging pain, trying to push away the cloudiness enveloping over his mind for just a few more seconds.  
Just promise me you won’t find yourselves like this too, alright?

There… it was done. Michael let the paper drop off to the side, out of his limited vision, away from the rest of the objects. At last, he let himself collapse to the ground, mind filled with nothing but the fading memories, blurring as they passed through his head. The pain in his slit wrists, slowly but surely bleeding out onto the carpet, was growing murkier with each passing moment.

Finally… all over. It was all over.

A few hours would have passed by the time that letter was finally picked up, by the time he would be gone, by the time it was much too late. He would never see Scott cry for the first time, having to be torn away from his own body. He would never hear Jeremy talking to his grave in the weeks after he’d left, trying to make sure he didn’t stay for too long. He would never know they quit the night shift over his own passing, moving on yet never forgetting a moment. He would never watch them get better when he hadn’t.

_Sincerely, Michael._


End file.
